


Anger Management

by heartofstanding



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofstanding/pseuds/heartofstanding
Summary: Richard's in a temper but Robert knows how to get him out of one.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).

> Written for a prompt given to me by The MalhamBird, who asked for: "Richard being in a bit of a temper and Robert bending him over a desk or bed and fucking it out of him. Bonus points for Robert giving Richard's backside a few swats (and maybe indulging Richard's praise kink once he's calmed down a little bit)."

Robert loves Richard dearly, he does, but sometimes Richard makes his head hurt. Such as right now, when Richard’s talking _and _walking in circles, furious about some little spat with Lancaster’s son who apparently acted _very _smug and it’s hardly worth caring about but Richard is obsessed over the insult. And Robert _knows_ that Henry is a smug brat whose only redeeming qualities are how easy he is to wind up and his poor wife but he’s not worth Richard’s anger. Especially not when he’s alone with Robert and they have an hour and a little longer to themselves.

At least each lap of the room means Robert gets a nice view of Richard’s pretty face _and _his pretty arse.

‘Are you even listening to me?’

‘Yes, of course,’ Robert says. ‘Henry was unbearably smug, I know. Keep walking.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, in about six steps, I get the most magnificent view of your—’

‘Robert!’

‘Well, your arse is _magnificent_,’ Robert says. ‘You can’t blame me for looking.’

Richard stares at him as though he’s never seen Robert before, and then shakes his head. ‘That’s not the point,’ he says. ‘The _point _is that—’

‘That Henry is unbearable and smug,’ Robert says.

‘Exactly!’ Richard says. ‘I can’t believe that he had the—’

‘Richard,’ Robert says. ‘Enough. He doesn’t deserve your time, much less your anger.’

‘But—’

‘We’re alone,’ Robert says. ‘Properly alone. No servants at the door, no one about to burst in and demand you go settle a quarrel. And you want to prattle on about Henry being insufferable when he has never been anything _but _insufferable?’

Richard blinks at him, looking stunned, and Robert grins at him.

‘Take your clothes and bend over the end of the bed,’ Robert says, making it clear that he won’t tolerate another argument and certainly not more talk of Henry.

Richard glowers at him but he does obey. And Robert would help Richard with his clothes, but it’s more fun to watch him struggle with the buttons and laces, stepping in only when Richard throws his doublet onto the ground in a fit of temper. He makes short work of the rest of Richard’s clothes and then presses a hand to the back of his neck.

‘Bend over.’

‘You’re meant—’

Robert swats Richard’s backside. Richard yelps and glares furiously at him. ‘Don’t tell me what I’m _meant _to do. Bend over.’

Richard huffs but he obeys, bending over the end of the bed and bracing himself on the mattress, his legs apart, scrotum and cock dangling between his spread legs. His cock is beginning to stiffen. He’s very tempting like this, especially when he sends Robert a cranky look over his shoulder.

‘For someone more interested in Henry of Lancaster’s opinions than me, you seem very demanding all of a sudden,’ Robert says. ‘You can wait.’

‘I’m—’

Robert smacks his hand against Richard’s arse because it’s really too tempting, having him bent over with his backside presenting such a lovely target. And it’s even more tempting when he sees the red handprint he’s left on Richard’s pale flesh and hears Richard’s startled yelp melting into a moan.

‘I know who you are and I know what you need,’ Robert says. ‘I don’t need the reminder.’

But he knows not to make Richard wait any longer. He strips his clothes off quickly and fetches the oil, slicking his fingers generously and rubbing them over Richard’s hole, clenched tight, before pressing one side. Richard gives a startled little moan, pushing back. Richard is always so receptive, never needing much preparation, but Robert holds still inside Richard, feeling his flesh clenching and unclenching around his finger and waits for Richard’s groan of frustration. Then he slowly pulls it out and thrusts it back in sharply, hearing Richard’s breath begin to hitch.

‘Robert,’ Richard snaps. ‘Robert, fuck me.’

‘No, no,’ Robert says, slipping a second finger inside Richard. ‘You were saying about Henry of Lancaster, Earl of Derby? That he’s an insufferable, arrogant fool?’

Richard groans in reply. Robert smacks his backside twice, feels Richard clench down hard around his finger as he moans loudly.

‘Don’t you want to answer?’

Richard shakes his head, Robert works a third finger inside him, crooking and curling them until he finds the spot makes Richard cry out, hips desperately hitching back.

‘So Henry of Lancaster doesn’t matter?’

Richard doesn’t reply, too focused on his pleasure as Robert massages the spot. He reaches around and feels Richard’s cock, hard and leaking already. Richard whimpers, pushing his cock into Robert’s hand and then rolls his hips back, trying to get Robert to fuck him with his fingers. Robert grins and slaps Richard’s arse again, tearing a little cry from his throat.

He slips his fingers out, ignoring Richard’s growl of complaint, and slicks his cock with oil, pressing the head to Richard’s spasming hole.

‘You didn’t answer,’ he says.

‘What?’ Richard’s outrage is almost adorable, the way he pushes his hips back against Robert’s cock maddening.

‘Does Henry matter?’

Richard growls at him. ‘How dare you – don’t mention his—’

‘I’ll take that as a no,’ Robert says, and pushes inside, not stopping until his balls against Richard’s arse and Richard’s long, drawn-out moan become a series of whimpers. He bends over, pressing stinging kissing onto Richard’s shoulders, reaching out to take a handful of his golden hair, pulling his head up.

‘Robert,’ Richard gasps. ‘Robert, please, I need—’

‘I know,’ Robert says, laying his hand on Richard’s shoulder. ‘I know what you need.’

Robert draws his hips back, tearing a garbled plea from Richard’s throat, and then slams back in, making Richard yell, his fingers clawing at the bed covers. He lets go of Richard’s hair, sees him bury his head between his arms and focuses on fucking him, the feeling of his warm flesh rippling around Robert’s cock.

‘Please,’ Richard whines. ‘Robert, please—’

‘You’re doing so well,’ Robert croons.

‘I can’t—’

‘You can take it,’ Robert says, his hips slapping against Richard’s arse. ‘I know you can. You always do. You’re so, so good, Richard. You’re taking my cock so well.’

He reaches around and cups Richard’s cock, stroking it lightly. Richard whimpers, clenching down on Robert’s cock, his body trembling. Robert feels his balls drawing up tight, knows he’s close. He takes hold of Richard’s hips, uses his grip as leverage to pull Richard back hard against his cock. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh is loud but even louder are the noises Richard’s making, the cries and whimpered pleas.

Robert comes before he means to, letting out a shout as he spills his seed inside Richard. He holds still, his heart loud in his ears, his chest against Richard’s back, and waits until he’s got his breath back. He slides out of Richard despite Richard’s unhappy, unsatisfied groan.

‘Shh,’ Robert says. ‘I’m going to take care of you now.’

He sits down on the bed beside Richard and pulls him onto his lap, pushing three fingers into Richard’s hole, feeling his own seed easing the way, and begins to massage. Richard lets out a little shivery moan, shaking as Robert takes hold of his cock and begins to stroke it, collecting the precome leaking down the length and rubbing it over the sensitive head.

‘You’re good,’ Robert says. ‘So, so good, Richard.’

‘Please,’ Richard begs, his face red and wet with tears of frustration. ‘I need to, I want to—’

‘You can come,’ Robert says. ‘Anytime you want.’

Richard moans, resting his hot brow against Robert’s shoulder as he moves, hips rocking back on Robert’s fingers, then forward into the circle of Robert’s hand around his cock. All through it, Robert keeps up a constant stream of praise, telling Richard how beautiful he is, how good he is, how wonderful he is to fuck and how much he loves him. He feels Richard’s body rippling and spasming, hears the desperate little hitches of breath as Richard drives himself closer to orgasm, and kisses him when Richard finally reaches it, his cock jerking and spilling seed over his own flushed chest and belly.

‘That’s it, that’s it,’ Robert says. ‘You were so good, Richard, so very good.’

Richard gives a little moan and Robert tenderly settles him down on the bed, fetching the pitcher and basin to clean him. Robert lies down beside Richard, wrapping himself around Richard and kissing him softly.

‘Now that was much better than ranting about Henry, wasn’t it?’

Richard groans and rolls over to bury his face in Robert’s chest. ‘Don’t mention his name.’

‘Fair enough,’ he says. ‘But… we really have him to thank for the sex we just had, don’t we?’

Richard groans.


End file.
